


A Colorado Christmas

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Flip surprises his new bride Daniella with a romantic trip to his family cabin on Christmas.





	A Colorado Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [BrideofKyloSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo) in the [FWU_2018_Smutmas_Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2018_Smutmas_Collection) collection. 



For as long as Flip Zimmerman could remember, his family always took at least one trip during the holiday season up to the family cabin just outside Boulder near the Flatirons. Of course, now that he and his siblings were grown and had families of their own, those trips ceased to happen, though Flip still made trips up there as often as he could. And now that he was married to his wife Daniella, the most beautiful woman in the world, taking trips up to the cabin was even more special, especially around Christmas.  
Dani had been raised in the Mormon faith with six siblings so Christmas for her was a big family affair with her extended family coming to her parent's ranch outside of Provo for two or three weeks. It was always a crazy time, though Flip enjoyed going, having been dubbed “tito Flip” his first time visiting with Dani. When they moved to Colorado Springs for Flip’s work, trips back home to Provo were seldom, especially during the holidays. Though she fully embraced Flip’s Jewish faith, he knew she missed celebrating traditional Christmas with her extended family.  
Dani seemed particularly sad one day as they lounged on the couch, a football game on the TV.  
“What do you think about going up to the cabin over Christmas,” Flip asked her. “I mean, I know it’s not the same as going to your parents’ house but it would be nice to get away from the city for a bit.”  
Dani looked up from her book. “That does sound nice. We haven’t been up since our honeymoon and I do like going up there.” She smiled. “Sure, why not?”  
“Perfect,” Flip replied with a smile. “We can go up a few days before Christmas. I’ll take care of everything so you just worry about packing your clothes.”  
Dani smiled and hugged Flip, excited at the idea of taking a romantic trip up to the cabin.  
Before they knew it, the day had arrived. Flip got up early, letting Dani sleep in, to pack the car and make breakfast. Once they were all ready, they left a little after breakfast.  
The little over two-hour drive itself wasn’t too bad; the weather was nice and there wasn’t a lot of traffic. They had planned to stay at the tiny cabin until after New Year’s so they stopped to get some groceries on the way up as well as grab some lunch, arriving a little after lunch.  
As they pulled up to the cabin, snow started to fall.  
“Looks like we made it just in time,” Dani commented. “We better hurry up and empty the car.”  
Flip agreed. They emptied the car, just getting the last bag in as the snow started to fall faster.  
They put away the food, built a fire and settled in for the evening. They watched some of their favorite movies and made steaks, baked potatoes, mixed vegetables, and garlic bread for dinner, later curling up on the worn sofa in front of the fire, watching the snow fall outside.  
“We should really do this more often,” Flip commented, his arm around Dani’s shoulders.  
“We should,” she replied. Dani had to admit, it was nice to get away from all the craziness at home with not only Flip’s job at the police force but Dani’s job as an engineer at Boeing, even if getting away wasn’t easy. She knew that when she married Flip.  
She leaned up and kissed Flip on the jawline, snuggling closer to him. Flip pulled her close, kissing her right temple. His left hand idly rested on Dani’s hips, his fingers grazing her exposed skin. He undid her jeans and dipped his fingers in, venturing very close to the juncture of her thighs.  
Dani moaned, nibbling on her lower lip as Flip’s hand grazed the front of her silk panties. She reached over and undid his belt; she pulled his cock out and stroked it a few times. She then leaned down and took his large organ in her mouth, her head bobbing up and down as she coaxed it to erection.  
“Fuck,” Flip groaned, his hand resting on top of Dani’s head. He threw his head back in bliss.  
Once he was fully erect, he picked Dani up and carried her to the bed in the sleeping alcove. He laid her on the bed and she pulled her top and jeans off; Flip did the same.  
She undid her bra, her pert breasts bouncing slightly as she freed them.  
Flip licked his lips in eagerness. He climbed over her, deeply kissing her lips, his large hands fondling her boobs. He kissed a trail down her torso stopping just above her panties. He peeled them off her, tossing them to the floor. With one fell swoop, he licked her fold from the base to the top, flicking his tongue over her clit.  
Dani heaved her breath as her husband ate her pussy with zeal, devouring her sex. His tongue and lips got into every nook and cranny of her folds.  
Once she was drenched with moisture, she climbed to her hands and knees. Flip positioned himself behind her at her entrance and slowly pushed his shaft into her mound.  
Dani arched her back as Flip filled her. As much as it stung whenever he first penetrated her, it always felt like heaven when he fucked her, taking the time to make sure she was comfortable and always eager to please and pleasure her.  
Once she was fully adjusted to his length, Flip began to move his hips. The tip of his cock brushed against Dani’s sweet spot with each thrust.  
“Oh, yes,” she moaned. “Yes, mi amla, right there, right there.”  
Flip held her hips as he continued to thrust as deep as he could into his wife.  
“Oh yes, harder! Harder!” Dani whimpered. “Come on, baby, make me come.”  
Flip just pursed his lips together as he quickened his pace. “Touch yourself, babe. Just for me.”  
Dani reached down in between her legs and rubbed her clit with her right hand. “OH!!!! Ai Dios Mio! Oh, oh, oh!”  
Flip reached down and pulled Dani close, her back to his chest. He wrapped his left arm around her stomach, his right covering her right one still at her clit; he rubbed Dani’s nub along with her. He kissed her neck.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Dani mewed. “I’m…”  
Her body trembled as she climaxed hard. Flip soon followed, shooting his warm jizz into her with a grunt.  
They collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. Flip pulled Dani close.  
“I love you,” he said to her in broken Spanish.  
“Yo también te amo,” Dani murmured to Flip with a smile.  
They continued to lay together, their bodies entwined in post-sex bliss, never wanting the trip to end.


End file.
